1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method and an apparatus for transmitting data, and more particularly, to a method and an apparatus for transmitting data to a receiver by extracting sender data from a predetermined server when the sender makes a phone call.
2. Description of the Related Art
In current mobile phones, an image of a sender of an incoming call can be displayed on a screen of the mobile phone when there is an incoming call. The image of the sender is displayed on a screen of the receiver's mobile phone when the information of the sender coincides with information and an image of the sender stored in the receiver's mobile phone. If the image of the sender is not stored in the receiver's mobile phone, it is not possible to display the image of the sender.